everafterhighmirrorportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Miwaku Supaidā
40px|right|link=:Category:Neutrals|Neutral |image=MiwakuFullbody.png |caption= |story=The Jōren Falls of Izu |role=The Jorōgumo |powerfulqualities=intelligence, seduction, persuasion |age=17 |alignment= |roommate=Category:Needs Roommate |heartsdesire=I want people to fear me, and leave me alone. |magictouch=I'm...how do i say this, irresistible, mostly. |romancestatus=can i just date myself? I'm the only one who can live up to my expectations. |cursesmoment=Walking with a lot of extra weight, like books, and other things i can carry. These legs can hold a lot, but they do have a limit. |favsubject=Advanced Glamours - an Honors Course taught by Dame Gothel, herself. |leastfavsubject= |bffea= }} Miwaku is the next Jorōgumo in the story The Jōren Falls of Izu. She is 17 and attends the Never After Institute. She was created for the Through the Mirror Contest December 2018. Her counterpart within the Monster High world is Kireina Kuchigane. Biography Personality intelligence, seduction, persuasion Miwaku is an advance magic student, but she specializes in Glamours, or 'transformation spells'. She can shape shift from her original spider shape, to a more human form during new moons. However she has to stay in the form she chooses until the next new moon. Miwaku has found that her spider from, while rather inconvenient at some times, is the better choice. This is why you don't typically see her as a human. She is definatly a seductress, when she wants or needs something. She also is a good orator and has great speaking skills. Appearance Miwaku's appearance is filled with blues and purples, and whites. Her eyes glow, and she typicaly wears a white 'chainmail-like' top. Fairy tale – The Jōren Falls of Izu The Story from Miwaku's Point of View At the Jōren Falls of Izu, Shizuoka Prefecture, allegedly lives the jorōgumo mistress of the waterfall. The local legend tells of a man who rested beside the waterfall basin when the jorōgumo tried to drag him into the waterfall by throwing webs around his leg. The man transferred the webbing around a tree stump, which was dragged into the falls instead of him. After that, people of the village dared not venture close to the falls anymore. Then one day, a visiting woodcutter who was a stranger to this all, tried to cut a tree and mistakenly dropped his favorite axe into the basin. As he tried to go down to fetch his axe back, a beautiful woman appeared and returned it to him. "You must never tell anyone what you saw here", she said. The woodcutter fell in love with a woman he met at the waterfall. He visited her every day, but grew physically weaker each time. The oshō of a nearby temple suspected that the woodcutter was "taken in by the jorōgumo mistress of the waterfall", and accompanied him to chant a sutra. When a spider thread reached out to the woodcutter, the oshō let out a thunderous yell, and the thread disappeared. Now knowing that the woman was actually a jorōgumo, the woodcutter still persisted and tried to gain permission for marriage from the mountain's tengu. When the tengu denied, him, the woodcutter ran towards the waterfall, where he was entangled by spider threads and disappeared into the water. What is their Destiny To be an awesome slaying bitch queen, who drowns people sometimes.... History Miwaku woke up from a sleeping curse, the last thing she remembered was stars. Glowing orbs around her, then the vanished and she woke up. The world was dark and brooding, at least it could be worse then this. Miwaku is a fan of the dark, she hates light and brightness. Her one exception is how intrigued she is by iridescence and glowing objects. She couldn't remember anything, except a woman standing over her. This woman wore blood red, and had dark curly hair. But the woman's appearance was like a mirage, it would change, and it almost looked as if she was a mold of water. The woman handed her a sheet of paper, with a list of classes, and the next thing she knew, Miwaku was in a dorm room like setting. Even though something seemed 'off' or 'not right', Miwaku went with the flow of what everyone else would do. And pretty soon she discovered she was living in some sort of Dark bording school. Relationships (ALL RELATIONSHIPS ARE OPEN) Notes * Miwaku is the 6th Character in London's EAH fanon. *She is the EAH counterpart of Kirena. She was made for the Through the Mirror contest. Category:LondonSpear Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:The Jōren Falls of Izu Category:TtMDec18 Category:Never After Institute Category:Needs Roommate